


Little Piece of Heaven

by Always_Nicole01



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Nicole01/pseuds/Always_Nicole01
Kudos: 13





	Little Piece of Heaven

"I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me"   
Lucy - Skillet

I trail soft kisses along her spine and across her shoulder blades. My gloves long since discarded in order to feel her scorching skin on my bare fingertips while tracing the delicate curve of her waist. She shivers at my touch, pulling her long red hair to the side exposing more of her neck to me. Fingertips dance along the exposed flesh of her waist, her hips and her stomach, kisses decorate her shoulders and back. What a marvelous creature this human is, her skin so soft yet so hot beneath my touch.

"It's not fair that you're still fully clothed and I'm not." Adyra states, turning to face me, covering herself. It's true however, I still reside in my RAD uniform while she is stripped down to nothing but a pair of red panties. Repositioning myself so I can stand from the bed I begin to rid myself of my uniform. Adyra watches, still covering her naked chest with her arm. Stripping down to nothing but my briefs, I return my uniform to it's rightful location before admiring the woman sitting on my bed, bathed in soft white light. If I didn't know any better, she could be mistaken for an angel.

Gripping her chin between two fingers, I gently tilt her head up towards me. Learning down, our lips connect, burning with passion. Fingers trail down from her shoulders, I slot our fingers together. Her fingers interlocking with mine feels like the missing piece of the puzzle. Her hands feel as though they were made specifically for me to hold. Slowly, carefully leaning her back, skillfully repositioning myself between her legs, lifting and pinning her arms above her head. Adyra's face blooms nearly as red as her hair, her bare chest pressed against mine. 

Kissing my way down her neck, a soft, breathy, almost inaudible moan falls from her lips. It's amazing how the moan of one's lover can appeal to the pride within them. Another breathy moan, this one a little louder, escapes her lips again the more kisses I deposit on her body, moving down towards her chest. Fingertips tracing the length of her arms, across the dip of her collarbone, down the centre of her chest before blooming out again to come to a rest briefly on her waist.

Across her collarbones I travel, licking and kissing the delicate flesh beneath. Down the centre of her chest. Her adorable giggles fill the room when my lips make contact with the soft skin of her stomach. I smirk, meeting her pale green eyes,"Ticklish are we, my love?"  
"Y-yes" she laughs, struggling beneath my grip. Moving my hands back up to interlock our fingers once again, I hover over her, gazing down at the blushing mess of a human beneath me. Her legs are spread for me, how easy it would be to take her right now but it would wound my pride terribly to ruin the intimacy she craves so completely. 

My love is a great many things. She's hard working, she's caring and kind. She makes sure everyone's needs are well and truly cared about before she deals with her own. She has confessed to my brother, who then relayed the message to me that she wants, no, craves intimacy. She wants things like this, she wants to feel like she's something important to me, not just a quick lay to release some stress. I will confess, admiring her body in such a way brings me closer to her than sexual activity ever could. 

"I love you, Adyra." That caught her off guard, her expression changes from one of amusement and laughter to one coloured in surprise. "I mean it, Adyra. Do you believe my pride would allow me to say it if it wasn't true?" Sitting back up, I pull Adyra up with me until we're both sitting, fingers locked together still. Giving my hand a little squeeze, Adyra responds with 4 simple words:   
"I love you too." 

The kiss that followed those 4 sacred words was not one of passion, but of love. Adyra breaks the kiss first, pressing her forehead against mine. That simple act sends my heart racing. Breaking free of her hand, I tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek. Those pale green eyes I've fallen so completely for swim with untold emotions. Adyra yawn, the events of the day finally catching up with her, draining what's left of her energy. 

"Can we sleep, Lucifer?" Her words were soft and sleepy, her eyes growing heavy.  
"Of course, my love." My hands drops from her cheek, moving so I'm laying on the outside of the bed. "Come here." 

Adyra smiles before crawling into my arms, resting her head on my chest. Drawing indiscernible patterns along the smooth skin of her back, I lay with her until she's sleeping before I get up to complete more work. Turning back ever so often when a noise can be heard coming from the bed, thankful to see her still asleep. Seeing her sleeping in my bed, her wine-red hair falling free over the naked expanse of her back, this, her, this is my little piece of heaven in the Devildom.


End file.
